Regrets
by Dark.ookami
Summary: Aceite o que seu coração lhe diz, antes que seja tarde demais...Mascara da MorteXAfrodite, fazia tempo que eu não postava uma shortfict..


**_Saint seiya não me pertence, seus direitos pertencem à Bandai e Masami Kurumada. _**

**_Regrets _**

-Dez anos- disse-lhe o garoto de cabelos da cor do sol e olhos da cor do céu- é o que você vai precisar, mas infelizmente eu não estarei mais a seu dispor para você assumir o seu amor por mim

-E quem disse que eu preciso? Já lhe disse, sinto te decepcionar Afrodite, mas não gosto de homens. O que tivemos ontem não passou de uma empolgação, uma experiência.

Ele sorriu, que belo sorriso, dentes perfeitamente alinhados, os lábios levemente carnudos, nada parecido com aquela atriz cogitada, Angelina alguma coisa, não, tinham um volume delicado que combinava perfeitamente com seus traços exóticos. Os olhos afinados e brilhantes, tão cheio de vida, tão cheio de amor por si.

Os cabelos em ondas estavam presos no alto de sua cabeça, e sua roupa levemente colada em seu corpo fino e esguio dava-lhe a aparência andrógena mais bela que Luigi já tinha visto.

Os longos dedos de Afrodite tocaram-lhe o queixo com a leve barba áspera a fazer, mas ele não recuou, continuou com o olhar firme e a grossa sobrancelha franzida indicando sua personalidade forte ao rapaz em sua frente.

-Dormiu comigo, e mesmo assim não assume, tsc tsc.

-Foi apenas o calor do momento, você é bonito e sabe disso, e pode ser confundido facilmente com uma mulher, por que acha que não pensei que era uma enquanto nos divertíamos ontem à noite? Eu estava bêbado, você sabe.

As pernas longas viraram, fazendo com que seu corpo girasse junto, de costas, as pernas perfeitas pareciam convidá-lo para ir atrás, mas não foi.

-Sei que não, Luigi, sei que me ama, mas se arrependerá por não assumir isso agora, temos quinze anos, em dez anos você verá o erro que cometeu hoje ao me dispensar assim, mas eu não estarei mais atrás de você. Não estarei ao menos à sua disposição, você se arrependerá por não admitir-me em seu coração.

Luigi deu de ombros e deixou-se cair na cama macia de casal que usara tantas vezes para se deitar com várias e várias mulheres. Tinha apenas quinze anos, e um currículo de amantes invejável pelos Don Juans da vida.

Afrodite virou-se novamente lançando-lhe um beijo ao alcançar a porta.

-Eu o amo, Luigi, você sabe disso, e deixei isso bem claro nos últimos anos, deitar-me com você foi a prova disso. Mas tenho amor próprio o suficiente para não implorar pelo seu amor. Eu o deixarei hoje e você jamais me verá novamente, amanhã estarei deixando o país com minha família.

Afrodite deixou um cartão sobre a cômoda e partiu.

É claro que estava destroçado por dentro, ao fechar a porta pesada de metal, lágrimas grossas escorreram pelo seu rosto, apertou a mão em seu próprio peito, sentia como se tivesse enfiado uma faca em seu coração.

Durante quase toda sua vida esteve ao lado de Luigi, mesmo com personalidades e gostos tão distinos, andavam juntos, morávam perto um do outro. Viu-o crescer para se tornar um dos maiores garanhões da escola, fazia obcenidades com as garotas nas salas vazias, nos ginásios e parques. E via-o se gabar disso para os outros colegas.

Não soube dizer exatamente quando e porque havia se apaixonado, mas era fato de que ele, Afrodite, sofria quando via Luigi deixar a sala com um olhar depravado para uma das garotas de saia curta.

Assumiu seu amor, jogou-se de cabeça, se declarou, ouviu "não" várias vezes. Até que, naquela noite, estavam perto de sua casa, e Luigi, levemente bêbado beijou-o.

Passaram uma noite selvagem e quente, a primeira vez de Afrodite. Então, na manhã, viu o rosto chocado de Luigi pela sua própria atitude.

E resolveu que era a hora de partir, amaria outros, ficaria com outros, não iria se tornar um zumbi como todas as meninas de Luigi.

...oooOOOooo...

O cheiro de Afrodite ainda estava nos lençóis. O travesseiro que usara para dormir ainda tinha alguns fios dourados entrelaçados.

-Idiota- praguejou antes de acender um cigarro e tragá-lo devagar, apreciando o doce sabor forte de nicotina.

-Dez anos...

...oooOOOooo...

-Máscara da Morte- foi o que uma mulher havia lhe dito- você é a própria máscara da morte. Traga as mulheres para seu inferno e as prende no seu pequeno circo de crueldades. Luigi você se arrependerá por jamais amar ninguém.

"Amor" foi o que Afrodite havia lhe dito à anos, não era verdade? Amor e arrependimento.

Luigi simplesmente deu de ombros para essa mulher, deixou seu quarto como fazia sempre.

Havia anos que aquele belo rapaz havia desaparecido da frente de seus olhos.

Naquela noite ele recebeu um telefonema. Era uma mulher com uma voz firme e delicada. Muito bem-educada pediu-o para comparecer à um hospital, era o último desejo de um jovem moribundo vê-lo.

Afrodite, esse era seu nome, mal respirava e os médicos não acreditavam que duraria por mais de um dia.

Talvez seu coração tivesse falhado uma batida. As palavras que saíram de sua boca à dez anos atrás vieram à tona.

Quando chegou no hospital, algumas horas depois do outro lado do país, ele já não respirava, seus lindos olhos azuis já não abririam, sua linda voz suave não cantaria.

Caminhou a passos lentos em direção a cama. Os pais do jovem rapaz abraçados um ao outro esperavam do lado de fora da janela de vidro, ocupados demais em chorar.

O local estava coberto por fios e luzes, e sons. O cheiro forte da química exalado pelos hospitais enchia suas narinas impedindo-o de respirar o doce perfume de rosas que Afrodite sempre tinha.

Em sua mão, o cartão que recebera à dez anos.

Era um cartão do hospital em que agora ele se encontrava. No verso, um bilhete.

_ Estarei aqui antes de__ dez anos, se resolver que me ama, venha me ver._

O braço de Afrodite estava coberto de furos de marcas de remédios, seus dedos gelados foram tocados com timidez. Estavam tão frios, tão frios. Não eram assim tanto à anos atrás.

Luigi entrelaçou seus próprios dedos nos dele e os apertou, com força.

-Idiota- murmurou, levando a outra mão nos cabelos sem brilho. Ainda parecia muito bonito em seu rosto agora tão mais fino e pálido.

Duas lágrimas grossas correram seu rosto.

_ -Dez anos, é o que você vai precisar, mas infelizmente eu não estarei mais a seu dispor para você assumir o seu amor por mim._

Um grito de agonia pôde ser ouvido por todos os corredores escuros do pequeno hospital. Era o som de um coração que sempre amou e que jamais entendera isso se partindo.

...oooOOOooo...

Olá o/

Confesso, não sei o que pensar dessa fict. Após um looooooooooooooooooooongo bloqueio mental para shortficts saiu isso ae XDD não foi o meu melhor trabalho, admito, mas foi bom para dar uma renovada na tensão. Estou em um estresse muito grande na minha vida pessoal e profissional, portanto escrever ficts está sendo complicado. AMO escrever, mas a inspiração me foge direto ultimamente . alguém conhece a cura para isso T-T

Bem, espero que com essa fict eu volte à ativa, realmente sinto falta de estar inspirada, sabem, não sei para outras fictwriters, mas para mim, faz com que meus dias sejam um pouco menos torturosos quando eu estou pensando em ficts...

Novamente, perdoem meus erros, não tenho uma beta reader, eu sei, já me ofereceram betar minhas ficts, mas se eu tiver uma beta, gostaria de conversar com ela com frequência, o que não será possível com minha atual agenda T_T.

Obrigada por lerem até aqui.

Tentarei me inspirar mais para fazer as pessoas chorarem litros na próxima XD

até mais

ps. reviews, críticas construtivas, sugestões e até mesmo "olás 'são muito bem-vindos *-*


End file.
